Alya's Ships
by chatnoirsgirl20
Summary: When Adrien figures out Marinette is his bugaboo, he panics. What will he do? Basically a oneshot with a steamy makeout, and Alya's OTPs become canon. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, nor any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Enjoy!  
_**

Adrien was freaking out. He honestly was at a loss at what to do.

Because Marinette just so happened to be Ladybug, his bugaboo.

Granted- Marinette didn't know that he was her flirty crime-fighting partner that was prancing around Paris in a skin-tight leather suit which left NOTHING to the imagination. Nor was she aware that he knew her identity.

Adrien decided he would call Nino. His best pal would know what to do, even if he wasn't aware of Adrien's alter ego problem.

The problem with Marinette being his Lady wasn't that he was disappointed. It lied more with the fact that Marinette seemed to be very uncomfortable around him as Adrien. And it tore him up inside because he feared she couldn't stand him. He honestly had no idea why though.

That is why Adrien is currently ringing his bro at 3 am.

Yes. He is calling Nino at 3 a.m. in the freaking morning.

"Hello" Nino's groggy voice came on the line.

Adrien gripped his cellular device. "Nino you gotta help me!"

Nino yawned into the phone and blinked at the alarm clock on the stand. "This better be good bro. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Adrien winced at that small factor he had forgotten to take into consideration.

"Sorry dude, but I'm kinda in a crisis here. I just realized I'm in love with Marinette but I'm pretty sure she hates me and I don't know what to do!"

Nino blinked. Once. Twice. Then he burst out into an uproarious laughter.

Adrien chuckled nervously. How was this funny?

Plagg snickered and Adrien glared.

"D-dude. You just now realized this? What the heck man!" Nino burst into more laughter, nearly falling out of his bed.

"Ummm" Adrien wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"And what in the world gave you the idea she hates you?"

"Wellll, maybe because she can't look me in the eye, and she hardly ever talks to me. I-I mean I don't know…"

Nino rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look bro I love you and all, but sometimes you're just ridiculous man."

"What are you talking about Nino?"

"Marinette doesn't hate you- she just has a huge crush on you. So, go to sleep, and tomorrow at school just ask her out. Problem solved." Nino dismissed Adrien and hung up, too focused on sleep to think about what he just said or the fact that he hung up on his friend.

Adrien sat on his bed and stared blankly at his wall as he listened to the line go dead. Suddenly what Nino said hit him like a wall of bricks.

"Wait WHAT?!"

Plagg snickered and went back to his precious Camembert.

Back at Nino's place, he suddenly sat upright in bed as realization hit. "Crap. Alya is going to kill me."

Adrien was ecstatic.

Actually, that couldn't even begin to describe the excitement bubbling inside him. He simply couldn't wait to sweep his Lady off her feet and get a good morning kiss.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too much for her to handle.

Adrien was bouncing on his toes when he spotted her (pun intended). She was just as beautiful as always and it almost seemed too good to be true that she actually liked him back.

Marinette was making her way up the stairs and was caught up in her energetic conversation with Alya.

Smirking to himself, Adrien slipped in the front doors of the building and waited just on the inside so he could surprise his lovebug.

Her steps came closer and Adrien readied himself to pounce, much like a cat would.

Just as Marinette stepped through the school doors, Adrien snatched her hand and spun her into his chest.

Marinette squeaked and her face went red as she realized just who had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"'Mornin' beautiful." He purred.

Marinette blinked up at him and blushed blood red. "A-Adrien!"

She was screaming internally. Adrien was holding her as close to him as possible and had just called her beautiful.

Was she dreaming?

Adrien smirked. "I don't think so M'lady. Pretty sure this is real."

Crap. She said that out loud didn't she.

Wait, M'lady? Did he just-

"What's the matter bugaboo, Cat got your tongue?"

No way. No. Freaking. Way.

A sudden boldness overtook Marinette and she spoke before her brain could catch up. "No, but I wish he did."

Alya, who had stopped the moment Adrien appeared to record, dropped her phone. Dang, but Marinette could flirt.

Meanwhile, Marinette had slapped a hand over her mouth and stared at Adrien with wide eyes, while Adrien was finding that he had never been so turned on in his life.

Kim and Alix doubled over in peals of laughter and snorts, followed by the rest of their classmates, except for Chloe of course, who was fuming at this point.

Adrien gave a wicked grin. "As you wish M'Lady."

Without hesitation, Adrien crashed his mouth onto Marinette's, kissing her with such a fiery passion that had her swooning and weak in the knees.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and slanted her head, allowing Adrien to deepen the kiss. He was hungry for her and felt as though there was a burning desire, so raw and powerful that it overtook him and all he could do was demand more, more, more.

He pulled her flush against his chest and allowed one hand to roam up to hold the back of her neck. His tongue ran against her bottom lip, demanding an entrance. Marinette found she couldn't deny him even if she wanted to, not with the way he was kissing her. His tongue slipped in and explored her mouth, dipping into every pocket before pinning her tongue down with his own.

She tasted so sweet. It was better than he expected, and he found that he couldn't get enough of her.

"I…could…devour…you…Marinette…" Adrien murmured huskily in between kisses.

"Mmmm…Adrien…" Marinette sighed into the kiss. Adrien was a good kisser.

Adrien kissed the corner of her mouth and then her jaw. He then placed open mouthed kisses on her neck, making a trail down to the junction between her neck and shoulder before kissing her on her collar bone.

"Mine…" He growled. Marinette's tummy filled with butterflies at the possessive tone in his voice.

The two lovebirds were brought back to reality by the sound of Chloe shrieking and hyperventilating while several other students were retching. Apparently watching them had been too much.

Oops.

"Seriously dudes, get a ROOM! Ugh!" Kim exclaimed with his arms crossed.

Alya however, was grinning like a maniac.

At least one of her OTPs were canon.  
_

Later that day after Ladybug and Cat Noir had de-akumatized Chloe, -big surprise- Alya got the biggest scoop of the century for her Ladyblog. The LadyNoir ship had officially set sail.


End file.
